In the age of social media, multimedia messages containing both text and images may convey thoughts and ideas to others, including social or business contacts or to a larger audience. Selecting an appropriate image to pair with text provided by a user may be a challenging and laborious process, given the large number of images available to an internet user.
Other methods of searching for images require the user to select or identify discrete search terms to find the image and/or search amongst all images on the internet. Those methods do not account for the themes or emotions associated with the sentiment or subject of the text and, as a result, fail to find appropriate images best paired with the user's text. Additionally, such image searches are ad hoc and one-off, not taking into account the prior activity of the user and/or others relating specifically to publishing user's thoughts.
Accordingly, an automated method for choosing images to pair with a user's text may be desirable. A service to publish and share such thoughts, and to track them so that images for future thoughts may be better chosen, may be similarly desirable.